What I Hate
What I Hate are video segments created by Jade West on TheSlap. She says that the videos are monthly, but only five have been made. In each one she posts a new episode, saying what she hates in life. She usually creates a cardboard sign for the occasion. For example, in her video profile, she hates bananas. After the fifth "What I Hate" video, she said she hates being predictable, so she made a video about things she loves. It has been confirmed that there will be more because of this tweet Dan sent: "There will definitely be more of Jade's What I Hate videos coming soon!" Episodes What I Hate #1: Jade hates: right *Making video captions. *When people say "supposably" rather than "supposedly" and "fustrated" rather than "frustrated" (While saying this, she is cutting a flower head off the stem). *When dogs jump up on her and the owner says "Oh, it's okay! He's friendly!" *Girls who wear skirts over their jeans. *People who put ketchup on hot dogs. *When the waiter at a restaurant brings dessert without first clearing the dirty dinner dishes. *When people complain about her chewing ice loudly. She says if it bothers you, then good. What I Hate #2: Jade hates: right *When people say "Have a nice day!" *Cilantro. *What fish smell like on a hot summer day. *Making this video. *When boys ask her "Can I kiss you?" *The word 'moist.' *The word 'tissue.' *When someone says "moist tissue" together. *The number 9; she thinks it sounds whiny. *The noise made when the tongue smacks the roof of the mouth. *Movies where a bunch of cute kids work together to overcome evil and save the world. She finds it cliche. *Bras that hook in the front; because people shouldn't be so lazy that they can't reach behind to their back to unhook it. What I Hate #3 BLAH: Jade hates: right *When she is at a restaurant and the shrimp have tails, because the chef says when you cook it with the tails on it has more flavor. *She hates picking off shrimp tails. *In the video description, it claims that Jade hates video captions that ruin what the video is all about. What I Hate #4 Jade Hates More Stuff: Jade hates: thumb|| *Birthday parties or birthdays (except her own). *That Santa won't go to a gym to lose weight. *That she was just so mean to Santa Claus. *People who blow their nose then look in the tissue. *A random guy and his feelings. *When she goes to a restaurant and orders lobster and the server tries to get her to wear a bib. *The Lobster Council. *Bibs. What I Hate #5 Jade Hates Even More Stuff: Jade hates: *Twins, and people that copy other people. *Aloe vera, because it's useless. *Guys who bite their lower lip while they dance. (The guy she hates from a previous video demonstrates this.) *Green soup. *Sinus infections-except for when Tori had one. *Girls who laugh weird. (She demonstrates the laugh.) *When you fall off a ladder then land on a small dog, and the dog pukes on you. *Milk. What I Hate #6 What I Love: Jade loves: *Scissors, and the sound they make. *Locking herself in the bathroom, turning off the lights, and just sitting there for hours, in order to scare and confuse her little brother. *Coffee, which she says she loves more than most people, and wants to marry a man who likes coffee *When a "feel-good movie" is released, and then it "bombs." *When a person gets sad about the video ending. What I Hate #7 Jade Hates Parades: Jade hates: *Signs. *Everyone who jumps on a vampire wagon. *Parades. *Rainbows. *People at the coffee shop who hog the fixing bar. *People at award shows who act all suprised when they win. On TheSlap *Flowers *Lullabies. Why sing to a baby when they're trying to sleep? *Babies *October *Most people *Pink (the color) *The sun *Allergies *Stupid girls who go to the beach with tiny bikinis *When people stick the same knife they used for the jelly in the peanut butter jar *People who dress their dogs in Halloween costumes *People who dress their dogs every day *Christmas *People who sing Christmas carols before December *People who say "I'll pencil you in" *Compliments (In Beck's Blog) *People who have more than two bumper stickers on their car *The word "ween" *The word "tween" *When kids go trick-or-treating and they aren't even dressed in real costumes *Her neighbor who hands out packets of floss instead of candy *Dunking for apples *When she orders miso soup, then the waiter asks if she wants soup with it. *That Black Friday is just a holiday where everyone goes shopping *Loud talkers *Being predictable (on What I Love) Dislikes - Not mentioned directly as hates *Being ignored. *Mustard. *Dogs. *Sweating. *People who use the word “staycation”. *Girls who talk in the bathroom. *Thursdays. *People who pronounce pecan as PEE CAN. *Valentine's Day (Except for Beck). *Sinjin or any other student who gets in her way. *Talk shows. *Tourists. *Bananas (Mentioned in her Video Profile). *Canadians (except Beck). *Ice Cream. *Holidays that don't even get you a day off from school *When someone acknowledges Christmas before December (Mentioned by Beck). *When moms dress up like their little girls, and little girls dress up like their dolls. *When signs tell her what to do Also Mentioned on The Wood *Tuna fish. *Giggling. *The word "panties". *Rainbows. *Ducks. *Cramps. *String cheese. *Clocks. *Wet doorknobs. *The color yellow. *Carpeting. Gallery IMG_8501.PNG IMG_8502.PNG IMG_8503.PNG IMG_8504.PNG IMG_8508.PNG IMG_8509.PNG IMG_8510.PNG IMG_8512.PNG IMG_8514.PNG IMG_8513.PNG IMG_8515.PNG IMG_8516.PNG IMG_8517.PNG IMG_8518.PNG IMG_8520.PNG IMG_8521.PNG IMG_8522.PNG IMG_8523.PNG IMG_8524.PNG IMG_8525.PNG IMG_8526.PNG IMG_8527.PNG IMG_8528.PNG IMG_8530.PNG IHateParades36.png IHateParades35.png IHateParades33.png IHateParades32.png IHateParades31.png IHateParades30.png IHateParades29.png IHateParades28.png IHateParades27.png IHateParades26.png IHateParades25.png IHateParades24.png IHateParades23.png IHateParades22.png IHateParades20.png IHateParades19.png IHateParades18.png IHateParades17.png IHateParades16.png IHateParades15.png IHateParades14.png IHateParades13.png IHateParades12.png IHateParades11.png IHateParades10.png IHateParades9.png IHateParades8.png IHateParades7.png IHateParades6.png IHateParades5.png IHateParades4.png IHateParades3.png IHateParades2.png IHateParades1.png IHateParades58.png IHateParades57.png IHateParades56.png IHateParades54.png IHateParades53.png IHateParades52.png IHateParades50.png IHateParades49.png IHateParades48.png IHateParades47.png IHateParades46.png IHateParades45.png IHateParades44.png IHateParades43.png IHateParades42.png IHateParades41.png IHateParades40.png IHateParades39.png IHateParades38.png IHateParades37.png WhatILove31.png WhatILove30.png WhatILove29.png WhatILove28.png WhatILove27.png WhatILove26.png WhatILove25.png WhatILove24.png WhatILove23.png WhatILove22.png WhatILove21.png WhatILove20.png WhatILove19.png WhatILove18.png WhatILove17.png WhatILove16.png WhatILove15.png WhatILove14.png WhatILove13.png WhatILove12.png WhatILove10.png WhatILove9.png WhatILove8.png WhatILove7.png WhatILove6.png WhatILove5.png WhatILove4.png WhatILove3.png WhatILove2.png WhatILove1.png WhatILove47.png WhatILove46.png WhatILove45.png WhatILove44.png WhatILove42.png WhatILove40.png WhatILove41.png WhatILove39.png WhatILove38.png WhatILove36.png WhatILove35.png WhatILove34.png WhatILove33.png Joffee7.png Joffee6.png Joffee5.png Joffee3.png Joffee2.png Joffee1.png Joffee.png Category:TheSlap.com Category:TheSlap.com Segments